


The Start of Something New

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara feels Alex slipping from her, she then comes to the rescue of a woman who is being attacked by a vampire.





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I would like to thank everyone for their votes so we have:  
> 6 vote's Lucy.  
> 4 votes Alex.  
> 2 votes Diana.  
> 2 votes Laurel.  
> 2 votes Sara.  
> 2 votes Cat.
> 
> I hope you enjoy part 2.

 

Kara thought she knew what jealousy felt like but this was far worse, Alex had informed her that she was bringing Maggie over to their regular girl’s nights, Kara told her to not bother and cancelled.

Alex realized that she overstepped by bringing Maggie, Girls night was always just her and Kara’s thing then she tried to bring Maggie with her and Kara cancelled, now she was not returning any of Alex’s phone calls.

Maggie looked to Alex as she stared at her cell phone “Still no reply?” she asked and Alex shook her head.

“No” Alex replied sadly, she went too far in inviting her girlfriend to hers and Kara’s girl’s night.

Kara was standing on the ledge of the roof overlooking her best friend’s apartment building, she watched as Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex tight and hugged her tight.

Kara lowered her head when she felt something twist inside her and she walked away, she was not sure is she was jealous Alex had a lover and she didn’t or if she was upset that Alex was not with her.

Whichever one it was though, Kara was happy Alex had somebody who took care of her, Alex meant everything to Kara and Kara meant everything to Alex too.

Kara walked the darkened alleys of National City when her cell phone rang out, picking it up she hit answer without checking the name but luckily it was not Alex.

“Hello, is this Kara?” A woman asked from the other end of the phone.

“Yes, who is this” This is Jennifer at the agency, I have found an office space that matched your criteria” Jennifer said.

Kara hummed in response “When and where can we meet?” she asked.

Jennifer gave her the time and place to meet tonight and Kara looked curious and confused as to why tonight, it was late and usually people are in bed now.

Kara straddled her motorcycle and road off into the distance towards the address that Jennifer gave to her.

Jennifer was waiting out outside the address when Kara pulled up, she studied Jennifer for a moment and saw that beneath the cool exterior, she was troubled and afraid but not of Kara… she was afraid of something.

Jennifer was much like Kara in age and height though Kara’s age had no relevance now considering she was vampire, Jennifer’s hair was black as night and tied back in a bun.

Kara got off her bike and unzipped her leather jacket before removing her helmet, she looked to Jennifer and smiled “Kara?” Jennifer asked and Kara nodded her head.

“You said you found an office space for me” Kara stated and Jennifer nodded her head.

“Indeed, though it was not easy to find an office space with the criteria’s that you set” she said and Kara nodded knowing her criteria were not something that people saw on list for office spaces these days.

“You are working late; shouldn’t you be home tonight?” Kara asked and the woman looked troubled more, Kara’s heightened senses caught the scent of fear… there was somebody at home Jennifer feared.

Kara and Jennifer made it to the basement floor offices, Jennifer used her key to unlock the one door and they walked inside, it was as Kara asked for… right down to the no window, this was a much better place for her than the bunker.

She could work and sleep here and there would be nobody to trouble her.

“It’s perfect” Kara said and Jennifer smiled, they worked out all the details and finalised the deal before Jennifer left deciding to go home, Kara looked around at the office for a minute or 2 before following Jennifer.

She noticed something before Jennifer left and that was 2 clear puncture marks on Jennifer’s neck, Kara recognised though marks and they were the marks of a vampire, she seen those marks before when she bit Alex but the marks on Jennifer were not the loving and gentle kind that Kara left on Alex.

They were the angry and painful kind, a vampire who had a temper.

Kara followed Jennifer home and watched as Jennifer walked into the home, Kara’s heightened hearing locked in on the home and she listened intently.

She hated seeing good people get hurt by a vampire, that creates a poor image of vampires if one hurts somebody innocent.

Drawing her revolver from under her leather jacket she walked closer to the house slowly, listening intently for any disturbances, luckily the street was empty so no witnesses.

Suddenly Jennifer screamed and cried out and Kara’s instincts kicked in as she rushed through the door with her gun in her hand, it was as she suspected… her husband was a vampire and abusive, having Jennifer pinned against the wall by her throat.

Kara raised her gun and trained it on his head “Hey!” she yelled and he glared at her “Let… her… go!” Kara hissed bearing her fangs at her and he hissed back releasing Jennifer from his grip.

She fell to the floor and whimpered as she watched Kara with her fangs bared and her revolver trained on her husband’s head.

He prepared himself for attacking, Kara knew what he was going to do and of all the stupid ideas to have… diving at another vampire who had a gun in her hand was a pretty stupid fucking idea for this dumb-ass vampire standing before her.

He dived at Kara ready to sink his fangs in but Kara was faster and she pulled the trigger, the explosive sound of the gun firing echoed and the bullet left the chamber, the bullet smashed into his head and he exploded into fire.

Silence filled the air and Kara holstered her gun and walked to Jennifer who was whimpering in fear.

Kara stood on the edge of the crime scene away from the house and leaning against her bike, she watched as the police worked the scene of the crime, Alex walked over to her after interviewing Jennifer.

“You saved her life, we’ve had a few complaints about him from neighbours who observed him being abusive” Alex said and Kara nodded “Kind of got that feeling when she was showing me the office space” Kara replied not looking at Alex.

“Kara… look at me” Alex whispered and Kara did, the hurt in her eyes was enough to make Kara forget why she was angry in the first place.

“Kara… I’m sorry I invited Maggie to our girl’s night, I know I should have talked to you about it first” Alex said and Kara nodded her head but Alex she could see it in Alex’s eyes, she was feeling really bad about it and Kara smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

“It’s ok, just promise me something though” Kara asked and Alex nodded “Promise me that you’re not going to abandon me, my parents did and I am afraid… of losing you” Kara said.

Alex smiled and wrapped Kara in a tighter hug “No matter what Kara, no matter who I am with… I’ll always be with you” she whispered and Kara smiled.

They parted ways that night with their bond stronger than ever, Kara went back to the office space and began to make plans about where everything was going to go… there was a small back room by the office which Kara was going to use as a bedroom but apart from that.

She saw what her future and what it could stand for… hope.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and look forward to seeing more of you're votes.


End file.
